1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and in particular to manufacturing pressure structures for a spacecraft, wherein the pressure structure may be assembled using only mechanical fasteners and may be pressurized for operation within an atmosphere of a planet and outside the atmosphere of the planet.
2. Background
Spacecraft are designed to maintain human life outside the atmosphere of the earth. Maintaining human life outside the atmosphere of the earth requires a pressure structure to provide a pressurized compartment within the spacecraft in which a crew may survive. Examples of such spacecraft having a pressure structure are United States spacecraft such as the Mercury capsule, the Gemini capsule, the Apollo capsule, and the Space Shuttle. Additional examples of such spacecraft are Russian spacecraft such as the Soyuz capsule.
In addition to pressure structures to provide pressurized compartments for a crew, pressure structures are also needed for cargo. Examples of spacecraft using a pressure structure for cargo carried into space are cargo transportation vehicles, such as the Automated Transfer Vehicle (ATV), and the H-II Transfer Vehicle (HTV). Other examples of spacecraft using a pressure structure for cargo carried into space are space shuttle cargo containers such as the Mini Payload Logistic Module (MPLM). In addition, space stations such as the International Space Station (ISS) may have elements such as modules, laboratories, and mating adapters that require pressure structures that can provide pressurized volumes within the spacecraft.
To date, pressure structures for spacecraft, including the foregoing examples, have been constructed by forming a number of panels, a number of frames, and a number of rings. The number of panels, the number of frames, and the number of rings are welded together to form an enclosed volume that may be pressurized. Welding together a number of panels, frames, and rings to form a pressure structure that can be pressurized to provide a pressurized volume within a spacecraft requires a number of special development tools, impacts development and construction schedules, and increases demands for testing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that may overcome one or more of the issues described above, as well as other possible issues.